Cross the Line
by Luvejy
Summary: After so long, it wasn't something he needed to question. He just wanted to FEEL. One night, he allows himself to cross the line forever... Judai x Johan. Lemon warning.


Cross The Line

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh Gx, or Johan and Judai. If I did, they would already been extremely physical. Since they obviously are not…Common sense should take over right about now.

AN: This is Kyo again. Okay, so this fan fiction was something I randomly came up with in school today. So I challenged my best buddy Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare to make a lemon by third period tomorrow along with me. XD God, I hate it when I get in these moods. I just NEEDED to write this lemon. It's been taunting me since third period….Flashing in my head for the entire duration of school day. It SUCKED. Oh well. Time to get it out. -Cracks knuckles- Now, I'm warning you. I'm trying to be as descriptive and lemony as possible in this. I am trying to make a passionate lust theme here. Yes, this is probably just plain…Well…SMUT. Even I need to write one like this every once in a while. I hope you like. X3

Warning: I would also like to warn you of bad language. XD I used the word 'fuck', a few more times than necessary in this fic. More to accent the depth of the situation than anything else.

Judai groaned softly, running his hands through his brown, unkempt hair. He could feel a headache quickly coming on, as if set with a timer such as his annoying alarm clock that was currently beeping repeatedly on the table by his bedside.

Resisting the urge to chuck the damn thing out the window, Judai finally mustered up the strength to reach to his right side and press the 'off' button on the irritating machine. Pulling himself almost painfully into a seated position, Judai glanced at the clock once more; silently hoping that it would magically turn back time so he could lay back down.

The words 9:30 flashed back at him.

Groaning once more, Judai forced himself to swing his legs over the side of the bed and stride towards the bathroom to shower. Just why the hell had be agreed to meet _him _so early in the morning?

After discarding his garments and stepping into the shower, Judai allowed his thoughts to drift to the energetic blunet he had called his best friend for over five years now.

'_Johan…' _A picture was slowly painting itself in his mind, revealing a smiling boy with unusual teal hair and striking green eyes.

Almost immediately, he felt his irritability begin to fade away; leaving a tender smile on his face. _'What is it about him…That always brings me to my knees?' _

After several years of knowing the Gem Beast duelist, Judai had eventually been forced to come to terms with his feelings for Andersen Johan. Something had always been a little strange about their relationship from an outsider's perspective; they understood each other without the need for words of any kind. When one was in pain, so was the other. When Johan was sad, Judai was even more melancholy.

But it was more than just that.

His body was suddenly struck with a large wave of overwhelming lust as he recalled the almost sensual way the other boy moved, and he clenched his fists to keep from releasing the loud moan that was forcing itself through. A small whimper fell from his lips, proof of the undeniable desire that pulled at his chest.

He wanted him. NEEDED him. He yearned to hold him, feel his trembling body quake beneath his exploring fingertips. He wanted to kiss Johan's lips with as much tender passion he could muster, and whisper his name repeatedly as he shared a part of himself he'd never show to anyone else.

"Oh god…" He choked out, forcing himself to hold back the lustful images that were beginning to emerge from his conscious. He could feel the hot water cascading freely down his shoulders; eventually pulling him from his self loathing.

'_I'm so…MADLY in love with him…' _He sighed thoughtfully, scratching the soap deep into his dirty brown locks.

It was a fact that he'd been well aware of for quite a while now; ever since he'd rescued Johan from the Dark World back in his senior year. He'd felt it the second he held the exhausted boy in his arms, when he'd glanced at him with those amazing green eyes. So much hope and tenderness had been shining in them, that Judai found himself unable to say much more than the other's name. He'd become too lost in the sudden wave of emotions that assaulted him, begging him to caress the tender flesh he held in his arms.

After rinsing and stepping out of the shower, Judai threw on a simple black t-shirt and a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. Feeling a slight blush cover his cheeks as he glanced in the mirror, he wondered if he subconsciously had dressed to impress the other. He had after all, chosen the clothing that accented his figure the most.

Debating whether or not he should leap off a twelve story balcony, Judai made his way to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before he'd leave to pick up Johan on his new motorcycle. He was taking Johan to the shop he'd bought his from, having known of Johan's desire to own one for quite some time now.

Grabbing a bagel from his pantry, he rushed towards the door, making sure to lock it before he left. He'd acquired the cozy home from Manjyoume, who'd already had it set up for him before he'd returned from his travels. Shortly afterward, Johan had bought an apartment nearby, mostly so he could be near Judai than anything else.

Feeling his face flush once more, Judai stepped into the garage and hopped onto his prized black motorcycle. He smiled when he felt the familiar rush of the engine beneath his hands when he turned the keys and backed slowly out of the driveway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johan had been waiting in the parking lot near his apartment when Judai arrived, a smile crossing his features. "Judai!"

Judai smiled back, feeling the love he felt for his friend bubble to the surface once more. Not even attempting to push it down this time, Judai turned off the engine and sat on the back of his sleek bike. "You ready?"

"Of course!" Johan was grinning enthusiastically, obviously having anticipated Judai's arrival. "Let me on!"

Scooting forward slightly to give Johan more room, Judai started the engine once more. "Watch the pipes!" Johan merely nodded, too excited to say anything. Being careful to avoid the pipes like Judai had warned him, he climbed cautiously onto the bike.

Judai shivered lightly when Johan's arms wrapped gingerly around his waist; one of the many benefits of owning a motorcycle. He absently wondered if Johan had felt the way his body reacted to the innocent touch; luckily he seemed to have missed it however.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was great!" Johan laughed as he threw himself onto Judai's plush couch. "Thanks for bringing me Judai!" He smiled up at the other, unconsciously smoothing out his white silk shirt.

They'd spent almost all day at the bike shop, where Johan had managed to order his first bike. A ruby colored model of the same brand. Afterwards, they'd stopped at a fast food joint for dinner, then rode back to Judai's house.

Judai merely smiled, too amused by his antics to say anything. On the inside, he was glowing from the praise; selfishly sucking up every moment he spent with the other. It was something he couldn't seem to help, his feelings always got in the way.

"You gonna stay the night?" He asked casually, despite that the answer was all over his best friend's face.

"You know it!"

Judai shook his head in exasperation, finding it hard to believe he once possessed such boundless energy. _'He's too damn cute…' _

"So…" Johan piped up, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. "Want to see what's on tv?"

Nodding silently, Judai plopped down on the couch beside Johan. "It's Sunday…so I doubt any of the good shows are on. But we might find something interesting on the movie channel."

As he'd expected, there hadn't been anything remotely interesting on the television. Well, in his opinion anyway. Johan had begged him into watching some irritating comedy show he apparently liked. Judai didn't bother complaining however, since he silently benefited from this as well.

Johan had been leaning against him the entire time.

"I'm going to get some popcorn…" Johan muttered, moving to stand up. However, he seemed to have forgotten about his jacket, which he'd thrown carelessly onto the floor upon entering. It all came back to him in an instant when he felt his foot slip out from beneath him, having obviously slipped on the fabric.

Within seconds, he'd ended up sprawled across Judai's lap.

If he hadn't been able to hear the harsh breaths falling from his lips, Judai would've thought he'd stopped breathing altogether. It was as if he could feel every bit of self control he'd been building up for the past few years crumble into dust within a second.

'_Shit…'_

Of course Johan, being no further aware of Judai's feelings than he'd been before, chose this movement to move.

Feeling a hot rush shoot through his body when Johan unknowingly brushed his desire within his jeans, Judai bit his lip harshly to keep from crying out. _'Oh fuck…'_

"I'm sorry Judai! I promise I'll be more careful with my jacket next time-Ah!" He gasped as a pair of hot lips suddenly descended upon his neck, kissing every inch of skin that happened to be exposed. The sudden impact sent them crashing to a horizontal position on the couch, with Johan pinned to the cushions by Judai's strong arms.

It was as if something within him had simply snapped. His tongue darted out to lap at the back of Johan's neck, earning a strangled moan from the other. Every ounce of common sense had been stripped away from him, leaving nothing but the passionate desire pumping through his veins.

"Judai…What are you doing!? Judai!" Johan moaned loudly, unable to continue as Judai's hands trailed down to his waist, slipping underneath his shirt.

Hearing the moan, and knowing he'd caused it, seemed to set off a chain reaction. Judai suddenly became aware of how tight his jeans had become, and how strikingly beautiful Johan looked sprawled beneath him. He took in every inch and curve of his magnificent body, groaning softly into Johan's neck when he inhaled the soft smell of ginger and vanilla. _'Oh god…He's amazing…'_

Suddenly, he seemed to realize just what he'd been doing. With a loud gasp, he backed away, covering his mouth unconsciously with his hand. Johan pulled himself into a sitting position, the shocked look still plastered on his face.

Everything was silent, save for the tv, for several moments. Suddenly, Judai spoke up. "I-I'm…S-sorry…I…I…I can't believe I…"

He hadn't realized just how badly he'd been trembling until then. If he'd been holding a glass with a beverage of some sort, it would now be spilled across the carpet.

"Judai?" Johan questioned softly, never taking his eyes off the other boy. "Why did you…What's going on?"

Judai took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm his nerves. Of COURSE he was going to inquire about it. It wasn't as if he'd actually thought he'd just get away with it, now did he?

It took him a few minutes, but he'd finally managed to calm his erratic breathing enough to speak to the other. "I wanted to…I NEEDED to…I…"

The others eyes seemed to widen just a little bit, silently understanding what Judai wasn't able to say. "Judai…I'm sorry, you just…Startled me…"

Judai nodded, still trying to calm his rapidly racing heart. He could still feel Johan's creamy skin beneath his fingertips, hear the loud moans he'd emitted echoing in his ears, taste the soft skin…

'_I want you…So much…' _Shaking his head to rid himself off his thoughts, Judai glanced back at Johan, only to find a pair of breath taking green eyes merely inches from his own. "W-Wha-"

"You don't have to say anything Judai." Johan murmured, burying his face in Judai's shoulder. He was fully aware of how Judai stiffened at the contact, trembling lightly when he breathed softly on his exposed neck. "You can…Continue."

'_Wait…What the hell!?'_

"Johan?" He whispered softly, hesitant to believe that Johan had really told him to continue his actions. Hadn't he freaked out before?

Johan sighed, sensing Judai's inner struggle.

_'He really just said...' _Judai felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest, and a warm feeling spread throughout his body. There was something...so irresistibly sensual about the way Johan's body was wrapped around his, encasing him within molten heat. With trembling fingers, he reached out to trace Johan's cheek gently, earning a soft sigh from the other boy.

"We should really shut off the tv..." Johan murmured, obviously not paying any attention to the flickering box at all.

"Fuck the tv. You're more important." Judai exclaimed, pressing Johan softly to the couch. He buried his face within the curve of Johan's neck, feeling an overwhelming need grip his body. "I want to feel..." he whispered, brushing Johan's skin with his lips every time he moved, "every inch of you, against my skin."

Feeling a strange sort of excitement reeling him in, Johan absently traced his fingers along Judai's spine; arching into the curve of Judai's body. "Judai..."

"I'm so..." he breathed, trailing several open mouthed kisses along Johan's neck and collarbone until he reached his gasping lips. "In love with you..."

Their lips met, merely a whisper of a touch. It was soft and caring, everything a first kiss should be. It had lasted merely a second, but it could have lasted a lifetime to Judai.

Judai pulled back slowly, shivering uncontrollably when Johan whispered his name seductively into his neck. Unable to resist his heated desire, Judai swooped back in, devouring Johan's lips in a bruising kiss.

Holding back a moan, Johan allowed Judai's tongue to slip into his mouth; deepening the kiss. Their lips crashed together over and over again, and Johan gasped into the kiss when Judai's hands slipped underneath his silk shirt once more, caressing his skin. "Ah...Judai..."

"I want you..." Judai breathed, pressing himself even closer to the trembling body beneath him. "So much, it's killing me."

It felt as if every cell on Johan's skin was on fire, scorching him with the pleasurable heat Judai was causing to arise within him. His breath left his body in short, labored gasps, and an arousing sensation spread throughout his lower body.

Judai moaned lightly when their hips accidentally brushed, enjoying the way their bodies fit together. "Oh god Johan...NOW. I need you NOW."

"Then take me..." Johan panted, rolling his hips upwards to entice Judai even more. "Make love to me."

Unable to form an intelligent response, Judai continued what Johan had started. Rocking his hips experimentally against Johan's, Judai began nipping at his ear possessively. The nimble way Johan's body moved beneath him caused a strong erotic pulsing to emerge within his abdomen, a need that Judai was well familiar with by now.

"I need to be inside of you..." Judai trailed his shaking hands along Johan's inner thigh, loving the way Johan automatically spread his hips farther apart to allow for more ministrations. Taking this as a good sign, Judai swiftly removed the only clothing shielding him from Johan's heated skin, taking a moment to do the same for himself.

Johan shivered lightly when a waft of cold air washed over his skin. The sensation was foreign; terrifying even. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down, remembering it was Judai, who he trusted with his life.

"I don't have any lotion..." Judai murmured uncertainly, realizing a major flaw in his plan. After all, without the lotion, wouldn't it be more painful for Johan...?

"It doesn't matter, I'll make it." Johan chuckled lightly, reading the emotions shining in Judai's eyes. "Relax, I'll be all right."

"If you say so, I'll take your word for it..." Unable to contain himself any longer, he reached between Johan's legs and probed his entrance. After all, just because he didn't have any lubrication didn't mean he wouldn't take all precautions possible to avoid causing greater pain for his lover.

Johan gasped slightly, feeling the pain begin to erupt from the foreign touch. He forced himself to relax as much as possible and ignore the sensation, knowing that Judai was only trying to prepare him for the more painful part. That didn't mean it didn't hurt though.

"You ready?" Judai forced himself to ask, already knowing what the answer was. Truth be told, even if he'd said no he wouldn't be able to hold himself back any longer.

"Go..." Johan breathed, burying his face within the soft fabric of the couch cushions. Judai didn't need to be told twice.

"Ahhh..." Johan clenched his teeth to avoid crying out louder as pain ripped through his senses. It hurt like HELL, but somehow...It felt amazing at the same time. Judai buried himself as deep as possible, and Johan found himself basking in the feeling of being fulfilled, completed.

"You can move..." He whispered after the pain had died down a bit, growing a bit impatient himself.

Resisting the urge to pound into the other boy, Judai forced himself to take it slow for a minute or two, well aware of Johan's wavering patience. "Faster....Judai..."

Feeling what little restraint he had left dissolve immediately, Judai pulled Johan into his lap, where he commenced to wrap his legs around Judai's waist. This action only seemed to pull Judai deeper into the heated embrace, and he shivered unconsciously as a new wave of passion and lust hit him head on. "Johan..."

Johan called out softly when Judai began thrusting repeatedly into him, unable to hold himself back any longer. He could feel something building up within his stomach, telling him his release was soon. Gripping tighter onto Judai, Johan buried his face within Judai's neck.

That was when Judai hit that spot inside him. That one spot that could bring a man to his knees in an instant; writhing in pleasure.

Judai smirked when he felt his lover squirm in his embrace, screaming his name.

"Just a little longer...Please, just a little longer..."

"I...I can't!" Johan moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. "JUDAI!"

The feeling of Johan's muscles clenching around him as he reached his end proved to be far too much for the Elemental Hero duelist. "JOHAN!"

Gasping as a white hot rush filled him from the inside, Johan tried desperately to regain the ability to breath from the heaven he felt himself spiraling into. Judai collapsed on top of him, unable to muster the strength to move.

After a few minutes of silence (Save for their labored breaths), Johan finally found his voice. "That was amazing..."

"Yeah..." Judai replied, trying to ignore the wince Johan made when he gently pulled out of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." He sighed contently, his hand reaching for the remote on the floor. Relieved that the background noise of the television was shut off for the time being, Johan pulled Judai back down next to him, burying his face in his skin. "I love you..."

"I love you too."

It shouldn't surprise anyone that Johan had moved into Judai's house less than a month afterward.

AN: Okay, so...Yeah. Like I said, RANDOM URGE. DAMN YOU, TEENAGE THOUGHTS. D:


End file.
